


Prisoner X

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the 2918 sentinel bingo prompt 'Prisoner X'Many thanks  to Patt for her help and Nat for a lot of the screencaps





	Prisoner X

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2918 sentinel bingo prompt 'Prisoner X'
> 
> Many thanks to Patt for her help and Nat for a lot of the screencaps

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx01_zpseh8fmacr.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx02_zpsb1iz1yyj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx03_zpspqsuac3t.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/PrisonerX04_zpsu9npjgzt.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/PrisonerX05_zpshqbr0rml.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx06_zpspvakeljk.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/PrisonerX07_zpscmbmywsm.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/PrisonerX08_zpsyiigq620.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx09_zpsub092cw5.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/PrisonerX10_zpsoutice9n.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx11_zpszxyp4s1n.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/PrisonerX12_zpsj1mhnye6.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx13_zpstjtdxpgq.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/PrisonerX14_zpsytqvx51f.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Prisonerx15_zpslw8xghuy.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx16_zpsildngp8a.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Prisonerx17_zps6onetrje.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Prisonerx18_zps5chtuujd.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Prisonerx19_zpstal3bv0o.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx20_zpsuntrfvuk.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx21_zpslqoqhnyo.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx22_zps6cuxvrxt.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx23_zpsdruetpbx.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx24_zps63e79pdh.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Prisonerx25_zpszhhxhlc6.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx26_zpsxjwiwfop.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx27_zpsmk58s8p4.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx28_zps5zzvosfp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Prisonerx29_zps6gq9rtjo.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/prisonerx30_zps3omzrfdq.jpg.html)


End file.
